


两次瑞克遵守了承诺，一次他没有

by Arrrktwenthree



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, I'm sorry :(, M/M, Rick Grimes Needs a Hug, but he is a big liar in the end, they hug each other, 瑞克不是臭直男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrrktwenthree/pseuds/Arrrktwenthree
Summary: 他盯着达里尔的后脑，他的短发已经开始长长了，发梢被风吹得向后掀起，有点像小姑娘的裙摆。哈，达里尔要是知道自己把他和姑娘联系到一起，绝对会皱着脸说他脑子有病。但是想法无罪，瑞克这时候只希望这段路再长一些，让风从口鼻灌进他的身体，把脑子里乱七八糟的声音赶走，只留下柔软外翘的发梢。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 20





	两次瑞克遵守了承诺，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> *所有故事都是在尼根登场前发生的（我第七季还没看完）地点依次是“农场-监狱-社区”  
> *ooc，一堆自己脑补的背景，一些地方和原作有出入（我记性不好orz  
> *清水文，很无聊很烂，随便看看

瑞克习惯、而且擅长向各种人作出承诺，不论是在他还是亚特兰大的一名警长的时候，还是他作为团队领袖的时候。他谈判、周旋、提出条件，但最重要的是他做出承诺。他承诺，并用尽全力去实现它们。他虽然警惕，但是他相信诺言的力量。当他俯下身、语气坚定地说着“一定会”的时候，你很难不给予这个人你的信任，即使你们素不相识。

达里尔在谎言和背叛里长大，他是游手好闲的混混，是臭名昭著的盗贼，他和他的哥哥一出现，人们就捂着脸躲开。达里尔才不在意承诺，他早就意识到了这是最最站不住脚的东西——空洞、花哨、不值一文。他从不在乎这些花言巧语，他时刻准备好欺骗或者被欺骗——一切只是为了活着罢了。如果承诺有实体，他绝对会啐上一口再拍屁股走开。

一

那只丧尸的肚子被什么利器划开，肝肠外露，拖着腿朝瑞克扑过去，下巴一开一合，把牙齿撞得咔咔作响。

“瑞克！”

来不及摘下背着的弩箭，达里尔干脆踏着尸体冲上去，紧攥着小刀的右手扬起，刀刃从下巴插入，污腥的血液喷溅出来，丧尸终于失去平衡倒下去，口涎和血腥几乎滴到瑞克脸上。瑞克推开身上发臭的腐尸，爬起来，喘着气问达里尔：“你没事吧？”

他摇摇头，没有说话。等他走近了瑞克才看见，他的披肩上挂满了丧尸腐烂的内脏和污腥的血块——很明显，这几乎没法清洗干净。

瑞克有些内疚，这块披肩显然不像随便一件衬衫半袖一样能被随便地撕开或丢弃，比起达里尔的其他衣服，它太温和柔润，和尖锐的末日格格不入，明显是富有意义、值得被好好收藏起来的。

达里尔显然没有注意到瑞克的打量。他粗鲁地甩头，鼻子由于呛人的尸臭皱起来，连带着眼睛眯成一条缝。低头看了眼已经看不出颜色的披肩，达里尔小小地叹了口气，然后像褪去皮毛的动物一样把自己从中剥出来。

“继续走吧，他们在等我们。”他犹豫了一下，然后把披肩甩在地上。

他们走在路上，鞋跟陷进树林松软的土里，几乎没有响声。他们就在这没有响声的路上一前一后地走着，疲惫不堪但又步伐坚定。瑞克走在达里尔的左后方，视线从远方没有尽头的树落到自己的鞋尖，最后停在了达里尔的背影上。没有披肩，他现在就只穿了一件背心，袖口处显然是他自己撕裂的，线头和布片杂乱地支棱着，在这样的季节里显得有些单薄了。他的手臂就这样暴露在灰蒙蒙的空气里，线条漂亮，肌肉起伏得恰到好处，瑞克几乎可以想象出它们如何在达里尔战斗时猛地收缩舒张，如何在手指的按揉中缓慢地放松下来……打住，瑞克定了定神，意识到自己在想什么，他把视线重新投向眼前软塌塌的路面。他是不可能看到这些场景的，按理来说，达里尔应当穿着他那件柔软舒适、花纹漂亮的披肩，那把他幻想的一切都遮遮住了，严严实实。而现在它正盖在一具丧尸身上，像墓园里的玫瑰，饮饱了恶臭的血污。

“那块披肩，就你刚刚脱掉那块……”长时间的沉默让他感觉喉咙发紧，他清清嗓子，没发现自己的语气有些犹豫。“我是说，那很漂亮，是你哥哥的？”

话出了口瑞克才意识到，自己默认了达里尔不会拥有独属于自己的东西。但这也不怪瑞克——达里尔的一切都是旧的、破的、不合身的，刻满了来自别人的印记。

达里尔摇摇头：“是老威尔的。”

“噢。抱歉。”

达里尔微微侧身，飞快地用眼角瞟了瑞克一眼，又重新看向前面。

“为什么要抱歉？”

“我不知道，”瑞克歪了歪脖子，他感觉说到父亲时达里尔的背影有些忧伤，但他没说出来。“可能是我觉得这背后有什么让人抱歉的故事。”

达里尔默不做声地向前走，包上的背带随着他身子的晃动相互撞击，发出细微的叮叮声，瑞克的脚步不自觉地踏上那个声音的拍子。

“他会打我，在我小时候。”就在瑞克以为他等不到回答的时候，达里尔闷闷地开口，声音瘪瘪的。

“用皮带，用酒瓶，用烟灰缸——随便什么顺手的。”他的声音实在很低，瑞克不得不凑近些：“什么？”

“他打我，我可以忍住不出声，但是伤疤不能，所以他给我这个。”

瑞克没有讲话，他又忍不住侧过头瞟了一眼达里尔洁白饱满的手臂，仿佛肿胀渗血的红痕就在这下面呼之欲出。他就是这样成长起来的吗？瑞克悄悄在心里勾勒了一下达里尔小时候的模样——瘦削的肩膀勉强挂住了比自己身形还要大些的披肩，走路摇摇摆摆，在挑衅和调笑的目光前倔强地拉住披肩的一角，把伤痕遮掩，密不透风。

末日对达里尔来说并不新鲜，瑞克突然觉得心里很沉重。

“你是为了救我才弄脏的披肩，我会给你找一块新的。”

“你在说什么？”达里尔偏过头看他，像是不明白他想干嘛。

“我说我会给你找到一块新的披肩，你应得的。”

“你的命难道比不上一块破布？”达里尔停住脚，用一种难以置信眼神看着瑞克，而后者只是冲他笑了笑，然后加快脚步走到他的前面。

那之后没过几天瑞克就提出要去搜寻物资，虽然在赫舍尔的地方他们几乎不需要操心粮食和起居，但队伍人数众多，有备无患。那天很早瑞克和格伦就出去了，一直到傍晚才回来，后备箱和后座都装得满满当当，看起来收获颇丰。瑞克累得都不想匀出力气去笑，但还是对围上来的人点点头。他们开始搬车上的东西：首先把食物卸下来，有几箱水、十几个罐头、甚至还有三分之一盒巧克力棒——卡尔真的挺开心，惊叫着连着开了三包一直到洛莉不得不叫他停下。然后是保温水壶、必备的药品，还有一些婴儿用品——提早准备总是好事。

等东西都归置得差不多的时候，天色已经暗了，大家都陆陆续续回到屋里去，但瑞克把达里尔叫住了。

“给。”

“什么？”

“我说过我会给你找到一条新的。”

达里尔这才看清瑞克递过来的是什么，他接过来，指腹轻轻揉搓了一下布料，大概是混羊毛，比他原来那块要亲肤柔软得多。他不知道瑞克是在什么地方找到的，但他决定问点别的，因为他注意到瑞克的脸——他的额角有一块乌紫。

“你的脸。”

“嗯？”

“你受伤了。”

瑞克好像是这才感觉到有地方隐隐地痛，但此刻他除了微笑之外什么也不想做。所以他笑了，边笑边微微摇头：“如果我告诉你我撞上了模特假人的支架，你得保证你不会觉得好笑。”

“我保证。”达里尔放松地扬起了嘴角，这让他自己都有点惊讶。他展开印着暗红格纹的驼色布料，才发现这不是披肩，是一块长围巾，两头还有细细的流苏。

“噢……”瑞克有些窘迫，他只顾着拿，没注意这到底是披肩还是围巾还是别的什么。他承认他真的不太擅长这个，有一次他偷偷为洛莉买下橱窗里那条裙子想要给她个节日惊喜，却忘记了她根本就对毛衫过敏。

“你就是记不住这些是吗？”洛莉伸直纤细的手臂，捏住裙子的肩带把它提起来，细细地欣赏着，从正面到反面。她的语气温柔，带着笑意：“谢谢，我真的很喜欢。”然后她把裙子悬挂在衣柜里，转身给瑞克一个吻，目光没在裙子上多停留一秒。

“谢谢。”展开的围巾就像一面软软的墙，达里尔的声音从后方透过来，他听起来并不生气，声音低哑，但显得柔软得要命。瑞克好像能穿过围巾看见达里尔低垂着眼睛，瞳仁在门厅白炽灯橙黄色的柔和光线里闪动着。

“我会……尽量不弄脏它。”

二

“上来。”达里尔拍拍摩托后座。瑞克没多问，跨腿坐了上去。他们开始飞驰在一条瑞克有些陌生的路上。

瑞克感觉有点奇怪，他从来没坐过达里尔的车，其实，他很少和达里尔两个人单独行动，他们总是被分开——一个外出，一个就驻守，理应如此。他们交流不多，但这也算是某种心照不宣的默契。很奇怪，在劳燕分飞寂寞蔓延的末日，他们之间言语反倒多余，当然这一部分也是由于达里尔很少主动开口。从前的时候，瑞克大多和家人在一起弥补错失的时光。而达里尔既没有这样的牵挂，也好像不想主动接近。他太警惕了，像半途被拾到的弃犬，不敢和新主过分亲昵。

但是瑞克多半猜到了达里尔为什么突然叫上他。很长一段时间里时间瑞克都觉得很难受。他没跟别人说过，但是所有人都看得出他魂不守舍。那时候洛莉已经离开将近一个月了，风波好像已经过去，但瑞克仍然不敢抱朱迪思。如果是平时，他多半会狠狠地抽烟，喝个烂醉，然后用拳头把家里的木门框砸出深深的洞、再红着眼睛盯着自己鲜血淋漓的拳头。但是现在他不能，所有人的目光都落在他身上，这太重了，但是他不能弯下身子去。

出了大门，他们就一直沿着主路飞驰，一开始瑞克还能辨认方向，但几个小道和岔路之后，这边的景色就难以辨认了。瑞克干脆把视线收回来，他直着背，仰着脸，手指紧紧攀着后座的边缘。他盯着达里尔的后脑，他的短发已经开始长长了，发梢被风吹得向后掀起，有点像小姑娘的裙摆。哈，达里尔要是知道自己把他和姑娘联系到一起，绝对会皱着脸说他脑子有病。但是想法无罪，瑞克这时候只希望这段路再长一些，让风从口鼻灌进他的身体，把脑子里乱七八糟的声音赶走，只留下柔软外翘的发梢。

大概过了十来分钟，达里尔把车停在了路边。监狱早就已经超出了视线范围，他一语不发地领着瑞克在荫蔽的树林里拐着弯儿。林子弯弯绕绕，四周很安静，只听得见他们拨开枝桠的沙沙声。瑞克不知道他们要去哪里，但是达里尔脚步坚定，他是追踪好手，担心迷失方向纯属杞人忧天，瑞克也就放开步子跟着。

空气里的水汽重了，瑞克隐约看见前面有些闪光——是一个湖。

在见过了无数烂泥地里深陷的断肢、水面上肿胀发白的腐尸之后，再能见到这样干净完好的水域，瑞克觉得这几乎是奇迹。这湖面积不大，但足以供人划一艇小舟——如果还有心情的话。因为鲜有人迹，四面的草木格外茂盛，除了他们所在的地方被人为地辟开一片可以落脚的空地。湖水碧绿，林子很密很静，既没有动物，想来也不会有人烟，自然很少引来丧尸。

这的确是个秀丽的地方，但现在并不是赏景的好时候。一种难以掩饰的失落涌上来，瑞克这才觉得自己的尾椎被发动机震得生疼。他以为他们会到一个仓库、一片果园，或者一家诊所，而不是一个漂亮但百无一用的湖。

“你想要来个野餐？”他话里带刺，达里尔也不躲闪。

“我偶然发现这个地方。觉得挺安静，没别人也没丧尸，就记住了。”他毫不在意地环顾一圈，像是在对比和上次的变化。“后来我时不时会来这里看看。有时候抽烟，有时候只是发呆——放空。你知道。”

“所以你是带我来这里放空自己？”瑞克觉得有点好笑。

达里尔耸耸肩：“我觉得你挺需要。”他从口袋里掏出一包皱巴巴的烟，自己衔了一支，再挑了一支弯折得不那么厉害的递给瑞克。他攥了攥手里的打火机，还是微微转身把火机递过去——他倒是不介意这个，只是现在瑞克的情况非常，而他不知道他们之间的关系有没有好到可以为彼此点燃口中的香烟。

“谢谢。”瑞克点燃香烟，欠身把打火机塞进达里尔手心里，斜靠在身后的树干上。烟雾在寂静中慢悠悠地升起，把他们两个的面目都熏得模糊。

“我以为你把我带出来是想教训我一顿。”瑞克轻笑。

达里尔皱着眉头看了看瑞克。

“就你们迪克森家的方式，用拳头。”他耸耸肩膀。说实话他还真有点期待达里尔能打醒自己，赫舍尔和他谈过不止一次，卡罗尔和玛姬也，就连卡尔都看不惯他现在的样子——他已经走出来了，可瑞克自己还沉溺在苦水里。

“我是挺想揍你，但是不管怎么样，我觉得你有自己的办法。我没法逼你。”

“什么办法？”

“我不知道。挣脱这些东西的办法，可能？”

“挣脱什么？”

达里尔没说话，抬起手吸烟。他的烟抽得快，像一个偷烟生怕大人抓住的小孩。猛地吸完了最后一口，把烟头踩在脚下，望望正望着湖面发呆的瑞克，他清清嗓子，突然讲了一个毫无关联的故事。

“小时候莫尔和我，我们有时候会到湖边的草丛里抓蚂蚱什么的。它们跳得很快，藏在绿草里很难发现。我们一人捡一个空烟盒，把抓到的虫子扔进里面关着——莫尔的眼睛比我尖，计数比赛他总能赢我，然后从我的烟盒里挑走最大最漂亮的那只。”

达里尔慢慢地讲，有时停顿，有时候咳嗽一下。瑞克也没有打断他，只是安静地听着。在空荡的湖面上他的声音清晰地传播开来，撞到湖对面的树干，再返回到瑞克的耳朵里。

“我们把那些小东西一只只地捏出来，拔掉后翅和后足——那是它们用来飞翔和跳跃的东西。然后我们就摆弄它们，用木棍戳得它们一跳一跳，笑它们在盒子里四处乱窜却完全没办法逃出去的蠢样子。它们绿油油的，就连血也是绿色的，很漂亮，但是它们飞不起来也跳不高了。一开始它们还会挣扎、反抗，但是关在盒子里久了，它们很快也就没了活力。我们玩腻了就把它们扔在那里等死。”

达里尔讲完了，他小心翼翼地看一眼瑞克，瑞克不搭话，他姿势随意地倚靠在树干上，眼望着树林里阳光照不进的深处。

达里尔没由来地想起老威尔——那次买酒的钱被人抢走，他在外面徘徊了一整天，直到矮小的影子在窄路当间拉扯成细细长长一条黑迹。他拖着脚进了家门，低着头等着皮带在空中噼啪作响。但是老威尔一动不动，他一声不吭地盯着色彩暗淡的电视，连看也不看达里尔一眼。达里尔垂着脑袋让自己站进沙发的阴影，脚趾纠结到一起。威尔不开口，达里尔也不会自讨毒打，但这沉默要比毒打更加难熬，就像一口不见底的古潭，无论投进多少石子都不起波澜，但潭水清澈，他看得见潭底蚕伏致命的水怪。

湖面粼粼，瑞克开口了：“你是想说我现在这副样子像它们吗？失魂落魄，浑浑噩噩，只是在等死？”

他说话的时候一动不动，只有说到“死”字的时候微微偏了偏头，但语气里没多少质疑。就算这样，达里尔还是能感受到话语之下某种情绪在翻滚。达里尔有点害怕，虽然他没承认过，但他一直都有点害怕瑞克。这个人心思总是很重，眉头紧锁。在家人身边他会极力展现温柔，但面对非常，瑞克又杀伐果断，暴虐从几乎透明的眼睛里刺出来，像刀斧。见到这样的他，达里尔会不自觉地退步。但这时候达里尔只是上前开口：

“我恰好觉得，你不是它们中的任何一个。”

刀斧脱手，无力地摔在地上，摔成一瓣一瓣。沉默半晌，瑞克几乎是颤抖着开口：“我看见一些东西……”

他深呼出一口气，好像说这句话费了很大的劲。

“我看见洛莉，她站在树林里，还穿着那条白色的连衣裙，就像我们高中时跳第一支舞时那样。”

他花了快两个月的时间才让她答应和他跳这支舞，然后又花了三个星期半的时间来练习他的舞步。揽着她的腰的时候他以为这就是一辈子了。虽然现在他已经过了把冲动当爱情的年纪，但如果不是这场灾难，他们或许会和睦地相处到老，至少表面如此。

无论如何瑞克做出过承诺，但这承诺还是没能把洛莉留住。

“我应该要好好保护她的。我答应过。”

“你没必要把这些都揽在自己肩上。”

瑞克塌着肩，斜线颓然向下落：“你可以，格伦可以，你们都知道怎么带领大家活下去，我不知道我是不是还能继续。我觉得卡尔说得对，我应该把这个位子让给别人。”

达里尔有点不知所措。瑞克的语气坦然得奇怪，而达里尔向来不擅长揣度人的心思。他想说你是我的兄弟，但他明明白白地感受到瑞克和莫尔的不同之处——瑞克给他的是一些更加难以启齿的、沉重又缥缈的东西。它们压得达里尔呼吸困难，但又留有罅隙让他能够自在地喘气。他不知道这种感觉是什么，而且该死，他甚至不敢去深究。

“你现在是他的婊子了吗，我亲爱的小弟弟？”

莫尔的油腔滑调在耳边响起，达里尔晃晃头，腰侧已经痊愈的旧伤又开始作痛——天气不好，这里又太潮湿。但是他已经习惯了。

“不。你会振作起来，大家都需要你振作起来。”我也需要。他这样想，但终于还是没能开口。

“她的死不是你的错。听着，”达里尔严肃地看着瑞克。“你得放开。你不能因为这个和自己较劲。”

要怎么振作？瑞克想问，但又清楚达里尔没办法给他答案。说到底，达里尔也只是习惯了而已。瑞克有些晃神，他想起他刚拿到实习驾照的时候，特意到了人少的路段练习开车。十几岁的瑞克，脚刚刚够得到踏板，驾着车在空荡十字路口左顾右盼。发动机轰隆隆地抖动，绿灯闪烁过一轮又一轮，但他突然很慌张，明明没有来车，却就是不敢松开制动踏板前进半寸。

母亲坐在副驾驶，手搭在他的肩头：“你得放开，瑞克，轻轻地。不用担心，车自然会走。”

你得放开。（You gotta let go.）

“我答应你。我会的。”他把早就燃尽的烟丢掉，直起身。他终于面向达里尔，眼神真诚又坚定，蓝眼珠染上些葱郁的绿色。

“走吧，我们回家。”

三

春天快要结束的时候他们收割了第一季度的小麦和蔬果。每个人都显得喜气洋洋的，至少这一段时间里他们不用再为新鲜的食物烦恼。在亚历山大的日子和平得像是一场过分真实的美梦，围墙把末日和瑞克所拥有的一切隔绝开来、保护周全。

没事做的时候，他就拉着达里尔开车出去转悠，有时候到傍晚就回来，有时候得待快一个星期。周边已经被他们搜寻得差不多了，基本上没什么新鲜发现，运气不好的时候还会空手而归。但是瑞克并不介意这个，他喜欢和达里尔呆在一起，他喜欢达里尔在身边的感觉，他觉得安心，不用再费心思去做一个八面玲珑的保护者。

他的柔软只展现给家人，而达里尔就是家人。

这已经是他们这一次出来的第三天了，达里尔一如既往地把腿架在车上，把玻璃摇到最低，看窗外一闪而过的树。天色已晚，这条路也快走到尽头了，但瑞克并没有停下来的意思，他跟着CD哼着歌，一副轻松自在的样子。达里尔已经放弃阻止他，转而考虑着什么时候把那张唱片偷偷扔掉。

“你得听点真音乐，而不是像这样的垃圾。”达里尔不止一次这么说，不过要问他什么算真音乐他也说不上来——他没钱买随身听，家里那台破唱片机被卖掉换成了烟或者酒。他只觉得以前和莫尔常溜去的那家酒吧叫来的乐队就很不错，但是莫尔不喜欢他们。“一群娘炮。”他总是醉醺醺地骂，然后和同行的其他人哈哈大笑。达里尔不讲话，他只是坐在五颜六色的灯光里，脚尖悄悄跟着鼓点打着节拍。

就在决定折返的时候，他们还真的发现了一间破破烂烂的酒吧。达里尔明显挺开心，翻进吧台就开始翻翻找找，挑拣出来的酒在桌上排了一排，嘴里还嘟囔着一些瑞克听过没听过的酒名。

在后面的休息室里瑞克发现了一张折叠铁架床，他发出一声快乐的惊呼，达里尔循声过去，正好看见他把柜子里的床垫往外拖。达里尔隐秘地翻了一个白眼。“至少我们今天晚上不用蜷着身子歪着腰在车上睡觉。”瑞克冲他挤挤眼睛。因为工作，瑞克经常要在车里过夜，每次起来都腰酸背痛——他真的不喜欢这个。达里尔上去搭把手，他们把床垫挪到大厅正中间的空地。

安置好睡处，瑞克拉了一把高脚椅坐了下来，他随便抓了一瓶酒，放松地倚在吧台上，漫无目的地盯着窗外大片被夕阳染红的卷云。他余光看见达里尔抱着不知道哪里翻出来的一罐豆子，也不讲究，揭开盖子就往嘴里倒，明明不饿还吃得狼吞虎咽。他大嚼着，用胳膊肘戳戳瑞克，把剩下的半罐递过去，一边用手背擦擦嘴。

瑞克笑着接过来，觉得这几天也不是一无所获。

于是他们就一杯杯地喝酒，有一搭没一搭地聊天。达里尔的酒量不好，而且说实话，他也没那么爱喝酒，但是他喜欢半醉半醒之间那种轻飘飘的感觉，那让他暂时忘掉一些事，忘掉他们要做什么、目的地是哪里。

等天黑得差不多了、他们酒也喝得差不多了的时候，瑞克提议早些休息，他太累了，几乎是迫不及待地把自己摔进床垫，发出一声惬意的呻吟。

“对了，我找到个东西。”达里尔翻翻口袋。“这个，给小拽女。”达里尔冲瑞克晃晃手里的玩具橡皮鸭，扬着脸，表情有点得意。

“我还不知道你这么会哄孩子。”瑞克想笑他现在看起来才是想玩玩具的那个，但他又由衷地为达里尔对朱迪思的关照心怀感激。“看来我得在你用这些花样把朱迪思哄走之前多陪陪她，免得她到时候弄不清谁才是她爸爸。”

达里尔低低地哼笑了一声：“至少我还想着给她带玩具，你光是那一把胡子就能吓哭人家。”他自然而然地在瑞克身边躺下。床垫有点窄，他们的手臂蹭到一起。

“门窗都关好了？”

“嗯。”

“明天我们就回家？”

“好。”

他们听起来都昏昏欲睡，瑞克突然觉得想笑，他们的对话就像一对老夫妻，度完了美好的假期之后躺在酒店的床上，商量着准备回到孩子们的身边。床垫嘎吱响了一下，达里尔翻了个身，背对着瑞克，身体随着呼吸微微起伏。

“晚安，达里尔。”

春末夏初的温差大，瑞克把身上盖着的外套匀了一些搭在达里尔的肩上，他也背过去，这样两个人勉强都能盖住，不至于着凉。酒气滞留在衣服上，带着空气都醉意氤氲，瑞克只觉得自己需要好好睡上一觉，越久越好。

“晚安。”

瑞克的想法落了空，天边才开始隐约泛白的时候，他们就被虫鸣吵醒了。达里尔先推开门出来，伸了一个懒腰，翻身坐在车后盖上，晃着腿发呆。这里已经荒废很久了，门前长满了杂草，虫鸣就是从这里来的。清晨湿气很重，凉意透过布料激得达里尔寒颤一下，把围巾裹紧一些——这是他唯一还算能御寒的东西。

见瑞克出来，达里尔冲他点了点头：“睡得怎么样？”

“没想得那么好。”瑞克皱着眉头看着杂草丛，像是用眼神就能让那些虫子闭嘴似的。达里尔笑了一下，轻轻地从车上跳下来，动作灵巧得像一只猫。他弓着背走近，双手手一下子罩过去。

瑞克有些好奇地探身，达里尔直起腰，向瑞克打开手掌——他的手心里伏着一只鸣虫，青绿色的，和那草的颜色几乎没什么区别。

“这下你的猎物范围从松鼠扩大到了昆虫。”瑞克故意开玩笑。

达里尔耸耸肩，把手心里的小东西放走，看着它跳了两跳，消失在茂盛的草丛里，又开始不知疲倦地鸣叫起来。在虫鸣和晨雾里他们都静静地站着没有说话。瑞克盯着达里尔看了一会儿，那视线太明显，又或者他本来就没打算隐藏。

“你想念他吗？莫尔。他教你打猎，还和你一起捕虫。”

达里尔没回话，他已经不记得上一次想起莫尔是什么时候了，他好像和所有的过去一起，被自己划作枯枝败叶一把火葬在了那片树林里。

达里尔认真地想了想，他统共也只为自己的哥哥哭过两次，而其他时候他似乎以恨他为主：莫尔看他挨揍，叫他“达丽莲娜”，丢他一个人面对老威尔。他曾经这么恨莫尔，而过去这么些年，达里尔慢慢觉得这些也没什么，所以他只是无所谓地瘪瘪嘴：“我为什么要？他是个混蛋，我也是。”

“而且，”达里尔走向停着的车，心里只觉得浮躁。“他活着的时候我们也没怎么好好相处，混蛋本来就该孤独终老。”

“达里尔……”

瑞克盯着他，下意识地跟着走了两步又停住了。达里尔被笼罩在拂晓幽蓝熹微的光线里，像一个脆弱的梦。

“刚开始失去洛莉的时候我也以为一切都结束了，但是事实不是这样的。没人活该孤独终老，达里尔。”

瑞克叹了一口气，仔细地辨认着达里尔的表情——他低着头，他头发已经很长了，垂下来遮住了大半张脸。

“你不能把地方腾空了却不安排新的人住进来。”

瑞克顿顿脚，他想伸手去拉达里尔，却被对方倏地甩开。瑞克觉得有点难过。

“你需要有人陪着你，达里尔。得有个人陪着你。”

达里尔突然觉得这空气有点过于潮热了，逼得他心烦口燥，像犯了烟瘾。很多回忆突然涌进他的脑子里，吵得要命。他从来不觉得孤独有什么问题，他压根从来没要人陪过，他一个人长大、一个人玩、一个人在树林里活了十多天、一个人穿过三个街区去给老威尔买他嚷嚷着要喝的酒。他本能地想要冲瑞克大喊，告诉他他不是个哭哭啼啼要人陪的小姑娘，他想要吼他骂他，甚至和他打上一架。但他刚要张口，鼻子突然酸得厉害，激得他所有的火都卡在喉咙里，烧得生疼。

他踉跄着退步，想要把两人之间的距离拉开，脊背重重地撞在车门把手上，疼得他狠皱了一下眉。

“离我远点。”他扯着嗓子，声音尖利又绝望，连自己都觉得不可思议。

但瑞克只是上前，以一种温和但不容拒绝的姿态闯入了达里尔的私人领域，一直到他甚至可以听到达里尔气息不稳的喘息。

达里尔全身紧绷着，像一条被逼到绝路的小犬。他有点颤抖，他想可能是因为早晨的露水太重，而他从家里出来的时候没加外套，却围着那条蠢毙了的围巾。围巾的一头垂下来，在他胸前晃晃荡荡。

达里尔的眼神无处可落，最后只好落在瑞克的脸上，准确的说，达里尔是望向了他的眼睛——他几乎整张脸都被笼盖在黑暗里，唯独那一双眼睛，透亮清澈，就和他无数次看着他时一样。在这种目光里达里尔找到一些他不曾拥有或是已经失去的东西，这让他不由自主地想要靠近，但又像畏惧火光的野兽一样瑟缩退却。

瑞克的手抬起来，在达里尔的脸颊上投下影子，达里尔下意识地闭上眼睛，脖子向下缩了一下。玻璃破碎的声音在他脑海里响起，吼叫和鞭打像雨点一样倾泻下来，他以为自己又要搞砸一切。

但他没有。瑞克的手从他耳畔的发梢轻轻扫过，那让达里尔感觉有点痒。

“我会陪着你。我会一直陪着你。好吗？”

达里尔没有回答，他深深地吸一口气，感受着对方的指腹轻轻落在自己冰凉的耳尖。他的视线穿过瑞克的肩膀，望向微明天光里黛青色的田野和远方低矮的树丛。他好像听见手风琴悠扬地飘过他的耳畔，看见漆皮鞋在和煦的阳光下闪动，人们唱着歌、拍着手，蹦蹦跳跳地进到闪着光的尖顶教堂里去。达里尔这才意识到，他的嘴角正不受控制地扬起来，而他的眼泪已经打湿了脸颊。

然后他拥抱了瑞克，手先是用力地抓皱了瑞克的衬衫，然后又倏地放松开来，温热的掌心紧紧贴着他的背。他的右手心下面是瑞克跳动的心脏。

瑞克把头埋进达里尔暖烘烘的颈窝，他感觉到达里尔的嘴唇凑近他的耳边，呼出的气息像细小的鸟儿扇动羽翼。

“好。”

在被朦胧光线笼罩的湿润空气里，他们紧紧抱在一起，很久都没有放开手。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写正经cp同人文，拖拖拉拉写了很久，相当于是把自己想写的片段写完之后就开始无尽地磨剧情，中间又删删改改，反正搞到后面自己都觉得不满意。  
> 要描写细腻的感情实在太难了！很抱歉让大家看到这样无聊的垃圾！我检讨！唉！


End file.
